narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Itachi Uchiha
Biografia W wieku 4 lat był świadkiem wielu śmierci spowodowanych wojną, które odbiły się na jego psychice i zachowaniu. Niedługo potem został okrzyknięty geniuszem. W wieku 7 lat skończył Akademię Ninja, później w wieku 8 lat aktywował Sharingana. Chuuninem został w wieku 10 lat, a jako nastolatek był już członkiem Anbu. Przewyższał siłą wszystkich pozostałych członków klanu Uchiha. Z tego powodu został powołany przez Anbu by usunąć niewygodny klan Uchiha. Oszczędza jedynie, -jak sam mówi z powodu słabości- brata Sasuke, widać też wyraźnie, że chce, by jego braciszek stał się silniejszy. Itachi jest głównym obiektem obsesyjnej zemsty, jaka ogarnęła umysł Sasuke od czasu upadku klanu. Itachi jest posiadaczem wyższego poziomu Sharingan - Mangekyō Sharingan. Jest to genjutsu z którego wyjścia są dwa sposoby: 1.rozproszenie genjutsu 2: jeśli dopadło cie genjutsu przyjaciel może przesłać ci swoją chakre i wybudzić cię z genjutsu. Aby aktywować kalejdoskop należy zabić najbliższego przyjaciela. Po opuszczeniu wioski i zostawieniu Sasuke dołącza do Akatsuki. Po latach nieobecności wraca razem ze swoim partnerem Kisame Hoshigaki do Konohy z misją porwania Naruto Uzumaki'ego, z powodu zapieczętowanego w nim Lisiego Demona, którego organizacja chce posiąść. Osobowość Itachi stosunkowo mało pokazuje swoje uczucia. Charakteryzuje się zimnym, ale skutecznym kalkulowaniem sytuacji w walce. Jest cichy, tajemniczy i chłodny. Posiada mroczną osobowość nie okazującą uczuć zewnętrznych. Wszystkie swoje uczucia i emocje tłumi w głębi serca, nie pozwalając aby były widziane na jego twarzy, czy w zachowaniu. Wyjątkami są momenty, kiedy Itachi spogląda zamyślony w niebo. Zdolności Podczas walki Itachi przeważnie stosuje taktykę defensywną i rzadko atakuje. Kiedy staje do walki z przeciwnikiem korzystającym z technik genjutsu, Itachi używa Sharingana do wykonania Demonicznej Iluzji: Lustra Zamiany Nieba i Ziemi (Magen: Kyōten Chiten), aby skierować genjutsu przeciwko jego użytkownikowi. Mangekyō Sharingan umożliwia Itachiemu wykonanie najpotężniejszych technik klanu Uchiha. Tsukuyomi więzi przeciwnika w iluzorycznym świecie, gdzie jest poddawany torturom psychicznym przez kilka dni, lecz naprawdę trwa to tyle co mrugnięcie oka. Amaterasu tworzy zaś czarny ogień, który jest gorący jak słońce i potrafi przepalić każdą przeszkodę. Ze standardowych technik ninjutsu, Itachi potrafi tworzyć własne kopie z cienia, które przeprowadzają ataki, podczas gdy on sam unika walki. Można też wydać polecenie Wielkiego Wybuchu Klonów (Bunshin Daibakuha), które są w stanie zabić osoby znajdujące się w zasięgu eksplozji. Jako członek klanu Uchiha jest w stanie wykonać Wielką Kulę Ognia (Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu) do złapania przeciwników w pułapkę z ognia, oraz Technikę Nieśmiertelnego Ognia Feniksa (Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu), przy pomocy której wydmuchuje wiele małych kul ognistych. Za pomocą techniki Wodnej Amunicji (Suiton: Suigadan), potrafi otoczyć cele kręgiem miażdżącej wody. Techniki i ruchy Itachiego są bardzo szybkie, podobnie jak Kakashiego w pierwszej części. Dalszy zarys W Naruto Shippuuden Itachi kontroluje własnego klona, który posiada 30% siły i chakry oryginału (tę kopię Itachiego stworzył Pain). W czasie, gdy klon walczy, członkowie Akatsuki zyskują na czasie by móc ukończyć wyssanie Shukaku z ciała Gaary i zapieczętować go. Po pokonaniu Orochimaru przez Sasuke, Itachi zostaje ostrzeżony przez Paina o zamiarach młodszego brata. Kiedy do Konohy dociera informacja o śmierci Orochimaru, Naruto postanawia wyruszyć z wioski, by odnaleźć Sasuke i Itachiego. Chwilę przed walką z bratem, Itachi spotyka się z Uzumakim i przekazuje mu część swojej mocy, na wypadek ataku Sasuke na Konohę. Sasuke odnajduje swojego brata i rozpoczyna się walka, podczas której Itachi wyjawia prawdę na temat trzeciego posiadacza Mangekyō Sharingan, Madary Uchihy, który był zarówno jego mentorem, jak i wspólnikiem podczas rzezi klanu Uchiha. Sasuke prezentuje jedną ze swoich technik: Kirin, która wywołuje ogromną burzę. Kieruje w stronę starszego brata ogromne wyładowanie elektryczne, które zwala go z nóg. Itachi jednak przeżył ten atak, ponieważ użył ostatniej z trzech technik Mangekyō Sharingan- Susanoo. Sasuke próbuje atakować eterycznego wojownika różnymi jutsu, które są bez wyjątku blokowane przez szkielet. Chwilę później Itachi zaczyna, najprawdopodobniej z powodu wyczerpania walką, kaszleć krwią. Bezradny na obronę brata Sasuke zostaje przyparty do muru. Itachi podchodzi do niego chwiejnym krokiem, wyciągając ręce. Sasuke próbuje obrócić głowę, by ochronić oczy przed bratem, ten jednak puka go tylko w czoło, tak, jak robił to w dziećiństwie. Po słowach: "Wybacz Sasuke... to już ostatni raz" osuwa się na ziemię martwy. Jak później się okazuje, Itachi tuż przed swoją śmiercią przekazał bratu wszystkie swoje techniki związane z Mangekyou Sharingan, by go chronić. thumb|Ostatni uśmiech Itachiego Ciekawostki * Itachi oznacza po japońsku łasica, która zwiastuje nieszczęście i śmierć. Natomiast Uchiha podchodzi od nazwy uchiwa, oznaczającej japoński wachlarz, który jest symbolem klanu. * Należy do tajemniczej organizacji Akatsuki. * Został odnotowany w Bingo Book (na liście najsilniejszych zabójców). * Itachi walczył z nieznaną, nieuleczalną chorobą. Brał masę leków, aby dotrwać do walki z Sasuke, ponieważ chciał umrzeć z jego ręki i oddać mu wszystkie moce Mangekoo Sharingan. * Podczas ostatniego starcia z bratem, Itachi nie dał z siebie wszystkiego. Jak mówił Madara, gdyby Itachi chciał zabić brata to byłby w stanie to zrobić. * Odebranie oczu Sasuke było pretekstem,Itachi chciał żeby Sasuke tak myślał,lecz tak naprawdę chciał mu przekazać Amaterasu i tym samym uchronić młodszego brata przed Madarą Uchihą,by ten nie wyjawił mu prawdy o Itachim.A prawda byla taka ,ze Itachi zabil klan ,bo otrzymal rozkaz od 3 hokage i starszyzny ,bo klan knul spisek.Itach w wieku 4 lat przezyl wojne ,w ktorej gineli niewinni ludzie.Bardzo kochal wioske.Chcac zapobiec kolejnej wojnie zabil swoje uczucia i wybil rodzine.nie mogl zmusic sie do jednego ,by zabic swojego kochanego,mlodszego braciszka-Sasuke.Jego zycie bylo dla niego wazniejsze od osady.Chcial by nienawisc uczynila Sasuke silnym.